


【all铁/奇异虫铁】Desire

by Sherryliu



Category: Ironman, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherryliu/pseuds/Sherryliu
Summary: 【预警】奇异虫铁3P！！！不适请绕行！！全篇都是奇异虫铁【提要】距离皮特等人的消失已有月余托尼终于与队长回合部署反击的同时托尼的精神状态也经受着严峻的考验长久的失眠让他不得不服用超剂量的安眠药才能勉强入睡直到这一夜……





	【all铁/奇异虫铁】Desire

【正文】  
Tell me...what is your truly desire？

深夜时分，完成与队长部署的托尼吞服了大剂量安眠药以求一夜安睡。  
然而，事与愿违，梦魇如期而至。  
“托尼，没有别的办法了。”  
“我不想走，我不想走……对不起，斯塔克先生……”  
托尼只是站在原地，眼睁睁看着博士与那个孩子灰飞烟灭，一遍又一遍。  
睡梦中的人满头是汗，他握着拳头，痛苦地摇着头，却无论如何也醒不过来。  
“Tony,Wake up...”耳畔传来低沉的轻唤，仿佛一阵风吹散了可怖的迷雾，托尼深吸一口气，终于醒转过来。  
漆黑中，一双眼仿若星空。  
迷蒙中，啪的一声，床头灯被打开，与此同时，一个人撞进怀里，“Mr.Stark——”  
一切来得太过突然，托尼下意识一把推开怀中人，猛地坐了起来。  
那小孩被他推得向后一个趔趄，退了几步，被博士从身后扶了一把才稳住身形。  
“你们……”托尼揉揉眼睛，他不确定这一切是现实还是梦境。  
“我们回来了。”斯蒂芬说着，不忘朝满脸惊诧的托尼眨了眨眼。  
“是啊，斯塔克先生，我们回来了！”根本不等托尼反应，皮特便兴奋地开了话匣子，“你肯定不知道我们发生了什么，简直太不可思议了，是吧，博士……”他说着怼了怼一旁沉默的红衣博士，却见对方的表情很是严肃，下意识闭上了嘴。  
“托尼？”斯蒂芬看着坐在床上两眼发直的托尼，意识到这个惊喜对于对方似乎有些太大了。于是他走上前去，在床边坐下，拍了拍对方裸露的肩膀，却在下一刻皱起了眉。  
“你在发烧。”  
听了这话，站在一旁的皮特也紧张地跑到跟前。  
“你还好吗，斯塔克先生？”小小的手摸着托尼滚烫的额头。  
托尼下意识抓住那只手，冰冰凉凉的触感与他掌心炽热的温度形成鲜明对比，他不禁打了个寒颤，随即赤裸的身体便被一股和煦的温暖所包围——是博士的红斗篷。  
魔浮斗篷搭在他的肩上，带着斯蒂芬身上的温度和气味。  
托尼抬眼看着近在咫尺的两个人，那两个在他梦里一遍遍灰飞烟灭的人，此刻正关切地盯着他，好像他才是死而复生的那一个似的。  
或许是烧得神志不清，或许是安眠药的效力尚未退散，托尼只觉得这段日子强压下的所有忧伤痛苦一股脑涌上心头，他发狠似的将那两个人搂进怀里，力气大得仿佛要将这两个人揉进怀里，融入灵魂。  
斯蒂芬和皮特被突如其来的力道惊得吓了一跳，却又不敢乱动，只好任由他这么抱着。  
灼热的呼吸打在皮特和斯蒂芬的颈窝处，随后是滚烫的泪，皮特抬头想要安慰，却发现局促至极的空间里，他们三个人几乎是脸贴着脸。  
此刻，托尼的眼睛因为高烧仿佛镀了一层水雾，琥珀色的眼睛里波涛翻滚而至，皮特只觉得自己即将淹没其中。  
而斯蒂芬却只是安静地凝视着那双眼，仿佛透过那双玻璃球看到了遥远的未来，他们的未来。  
下一刻，斯蒂芬吻上了那双颤抖干裂的唇。  
一瞬间的慌乱闪躲后，托尼安静下来，温柔地回应着那个缠绵的吻。  
唇齿交融间，托尼只觉得所有的一切都不再重要。  
那个吻，绵长而持久，一旁皮特的瞬间红了脸，脑子嗡嗡作响，心底仿佛有只蛰伏的魔鬼，抓挠着、嘶吼着。  
“皮特？”他听到有人叫他。  
“嗯。”他随口应着，目光却停留在那瓣被博士吻得红红润润的唇上，脑海中的声音最终化作一把剑，割断了他最后一根紧绷的神经。  
他扑上前去，死死吻住了那瓣唇，仿佛被释放的魔鬼终于抓住了他追逐已久的猎物。  
他的吻不像斯蒂芬那样温柔绵长，而是少年特有的大胆狂热，如同飓风烈火，所过之处，化为焦土。  
托尼半推半就地任由少年发泄着自己的情欲，直到一股血腥味自唇齿间蔓延开去，他才意识到那孩子竟然咬破了他的唇。  
“Kid…kid…”托尼一边唤着男孩，一边轻轻扳住他的肩膀将他推开，然而男孩的眼神却始终流连在那瓣渗着淡淡血色的鲜红的唇上，仿佛那里有他的灵魂。  
托尼看了看脸比战甲还要红的皮特，又看了看半躺在床上看戏的斯蒂芬，清了清嗓子，哑着声音说：“我们需要谈谈，关于……你们知道……你们的……”托尼想了想，最终还是把“死亡”换成了“消失”。  
这是重逢之后，托尼说的第一句话，很明显，他还没有完全厘清今晚发生的这一切。  
然而回应他的却是一句他无论如何也想不到的答案。  
“Fuck me.”  
这话出自身旁已经开始脱衣服的小男孩。  
“Wha…”托尼的一句话还没说完，便见皮特已经赤条条的站到自己跟前，白得近乎透明的身体在昏黄灯光的映衬下仿佛一座完美的雕塑。  
男孩居高临下的看着仰视自己的托尼，重复道：“Fuck me,Mr.Stark.”一句话，像是命令，又像请求。  
托尼正要开口，却见始终躺在一旁看戏的斯蒂芬此时也凑了过来，并且此刻，他也一丝不挂。  
魔浮斗篷似乎知道将要发生什么，知情识趣地从托尼的身上飘走了，托尼下意识伸手去抓，却只够着了衣角，随即便被斗篷甩了开去。  
“你……”托尼的话被斯蒂芬的吻堵了回去，与此同时，他的敏感部位也被皮特含进了嘴里，反复吸吮。  
疯了，疯了，这俩人都他妈疯了！  
托尼心底叫嚣着，然而他的意识却沉沦在这突如其来的欢愉中不可自拔。  
斯蒂芬的吻在继续，带着一丝冰凉的舌头轻舔过托尼的颈窝、锁骨，而后逡巡在他胸前的反应堆周围，一寸寸舔舐着。  
这是托尼第一次意识到，原来舔吻也可以如此色情，他下意识咬住了下唇，极力克制着不让自己发出声音。  
斯蒂芬似乎却并不打算就此放过他，他的吻停在反应堆左侧的一抹粉红上，轻舔两下，随即将它含在嘴里吸吮，再然后，他用牙齿轻轻咬出了那已经发硬的花蕾。  
如同电流划过脑海，一丝低吟溢出托尼紧得发疼的喉咙，斯蒂芬满意地笑笑，牙齿却没有放松分毫。  
彼刻，皮特吞吐的速度也逐渐快了起来，最终飓风一般吹断了托尼最后的克制，一股热流自小腹荡开，托尼抓着皮特头发的手指倏然绷紧，指尖满是那孩子头发里的汗。  
托尼喘着粗气，正想问这小孩都哪学的这些，却见皮特已经趴到自己胸口，顶着一头刚刚被他抓得乱蓬蓬的棕色短发，一双水汪汪的眼睛直勾勾望着他，那样子活脱脱一只小泰迪。  
托尼伸手揉了揉那丛小短发，却见皮特向上一探，在他唇上印下一个浅浅的吻，然而，下一刻，他看到了托尼眼中忽然闪出了一抹晶莹的光。  
脸颊划过滚烫的液体，大颗大颗的眼泪砸在枕头上，濡湿了一片。  
“怎么了，斯塔克先生，是我弄疼你了吗？对不起，对不起……”皮特慌乱地道着歉，然而托尼只是笑着摇摇头。  
事实上，托尼也不知道自己为什么要哭，又或者他只是无意识地在流泪。  
“嘿……”耳畔传来斯蒂夫低沉的耳语，他一下下吻着托尼脸颊的泪痕，低声说：“结束了，我们现在在这儿。”  
托尼一个翻身将斯蒂芬压在身下，胳膊死死抵着对方的咽喉，恶狠狠地说：“不会再有下次，博士，如果再来一次，我会亲手杀了你，或者我自己，毫不犹豫。”  
斯蒂芬凝视着那双交织着极乐与极苦的眼睛，心底忽然涌出一股悲悯，那个决定对于他实在太过残忍，那一千多万次的结局里，他留给这个男人的却是最残酷的一个。他背负着所有人的死痛苦的活到今天，他对那样的重负感同身受，只可惜那时的自己无法帮他分担，如果可以，他宁愿自己是承受所有的那一个，只可惜，命运里，没有这个选项。  
斯蒂芬一声轻叹，抬手将托尼额前散下的一缕头发拢到耳后，看住他的眼睛，一字一句地说：“对不起，托尼，真的非常抱歉，我无法向你保证，但我会尽我所能，让这一切不会再有下一次。”  
托尼看着斯蒂芬眼中的星空，仿佛是在确认对方给予自己的承诺，而他郑重地点头，松开了手臂。  
够了，真的够了，他还能要求对方承诺什么呢？这家伙和自己一样，如果不到最后一刻，怎么舍得让别人替自己承担所有，易地而处，他懂得他所承受的一切，那一千多万次的结局，如果换作自己，恐怕早就疯了，说到底，他比自己更痛苦。  
托尼思绪万千的同时被斯蒂芬扳住肩膀翻了个身，他半跪在床上，任斯蒂芬将手指伸向了自己的后庭，疼痛伴随着摩擦的快感迅速湮灭了他心底的不安，斯蒂芬的手指似乎带着某种凹凸不平的伤痕，托尼只觉得下体传来一阵接一阵的酥麻感，直至那指尖触到不知什么部位，托尼如同触电一般躬起了身体，他的大腿在不自觉的颤抖，小托尼在身前硬硬的挺立着，强烈的肿胀感让托尼几近奔溃。  
“让我来帮你，斯塔克先生。”身旁传来皮特带笑的声音。  
而后，当斯蒂芬从身后进入托尼身体的时候，皮特一手握住小托尼，反复摩擦，与此同时他将托尼拥入自己怀里，好给他一些支撑力。  
身后斯蒂芬的动作沉稳缓慢，一下下温柔地撞击着他，托尼怀抱着皮特小小的身体，嘴唇在他如天鹅般挺白修长的颈间逡巡着。  
他抬头，注视着男孩绿茶般清澈的眼睛，轻声问：“May I？”  
男孩欢快地点头，在心底大喊着：“当然，当然，做你想对我做的一切吧，斯塔克先生，我是你的，我所有的一切。”  
得到应允的托尼轻轻印下他的吻，他吻过男孩的锁骨、颈窝，吻过那上面一小颗鲜红的痣，吻过那肌肤上每一道纹理，好像是要被在怀中消失的他一片片拼凑回来。  
谁都不可能知道，当那孩子在他怀里消失的那一刻，他恨不得杀了他自己。  
“对不起，Kid，都是我的错。”托尼将那孩子抱在怀里，他的拥抱很紧，仿佛是怕一松手他会再次灰飞烟灭，消失不见。  
皮特低头轻吻托尼濡湿的发，“那不是你对错，斯塔克先生，那从来都不是你的错，是我的选择，为你而战。”  
托尼闻言心底如同春风化雪，无比温暖。  
斯蒂芬的力道开始加剧，越来越快的撞击中，皮特手下的速度也随之加快，两边几乎同时到达顶峰，那一刻，托尼只觉得眼前仿佛他的铠甲炸成了满天的烟花，骤然亮起的白光中，他的身体如同一弯绷到极限的弓，箭矢急速射出的刹那，他失去了所有的力气，瘫倒在床上。  
斯蒂芬从身后轻吻着托尼带着汗水与高温的皮肤，吻着他耳后的发，这才注意到，短短几十天，他的鬓角竟也滋生出几丝雪白，他伸手抚摩着那抹白，心底的歉意更重了几分。  
时间对于他，也是一种诅咒。  
皮特四处张望，没找见纸巾，正想随手将手中白浊的液体抹到身旁散落的一件衣服上时，却被忽然飘过来的斗篷抽回下手。  
“用你自己的。”斯蒂芬说着便把皮特的四角裤扔了过去，还不忘嫌弃地用床单擦了擦手。  
皮特无所谓的接过，擦了擦手，完全无视托尼的一脸无奈。  
等一切渐渐平息，皮特已经躺在托尼怀里沉沉睡去，魔浮斗篷贴心的盖在三个人身上，托尼枕在斯蒂芬肩头有一下没一下的抚弄着他胸前的绒毛。  
斯蒂芬偏头吻了吻托尼的额头，轻声呢喃：“晚安，托尼斯塔克。”  
托尼唇角漾出一抹笑。  
这一切，梦境也好，现实也罢，于他，都是一种幸运。

彼刻，宇宙无名星球。  
四周漆黑如墨，没有星辰与白昼。  
皮特与斯蒂芬被囚禁在铁质的笼子里，吊着手脚。  
一个充满蛊惑的声音萦绕在他们耳畔，反反复复，逡巡不散。  
——告诉我，你最真实的欲望是什么？  
他们的幻象被呈现在身后巨大的虚空中。  
那里满是一个人的脸。  
托尼斯塔克。  
他们共同的欲望。  
一个身影自黑暗中缓缓而出，黑色的翅膀逐渐张开。  
黑色羽翼下，一个骷髅头露出森白的牙。  
他在笑。  
笑声里传来他含混不清的低语——  
“托尼斯塔克，被知识诅咒的平凡人，我是如此嫉妒你。”

PS：一切源于突如其来脑补三人幸福生活的场景  
于是龌龊了一把  
不要问我，托尼到底爱博士还是还小虫  
我的答案是，他都爱  
不一样的爱  
3P这事儿第一次写，过程什么的不重要  
再然后就是这场3p不是真实存在  
而是被魔鬼诱惑，皮特与斯蒂芬心底最深的欲望都是托尼  
于是他们共同的欲望造就了这一场极致幻梦  
至于外星人是谁，我瞎编的  
其实我本来想写Lucifer的  
但又觉得没必要，就直接写个外星人好了  
不过想想如果真是Lucifer大战奇异铁，也真是挺有看头的  
O(∩_∩)O哈哈~


End file.
